


True Love

by redviperdorne



Category: Drama - Fandom, Teen romance - Fandom, descendants - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redviperdorne/pseuds/redviperdorne
Summary: When the magic‘s all run out
Relationships: Bevie - Relationship, Devie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The beginning of a catasrophe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Descendants story so please don‘t be so hard on me.

It was now a few months after his coronation. Ben is now King Benjamin, Leader of the United States of Auradon. He was the first supreme king born but will surely not be forgotten in a long time. 20 years after the defeat of the Villains like Maleficent or Gaston, he brought 4 of their kids to Auradon to live a regular life. But it was not what their parents had planned for them. They were tasked to steal the wand and bring down the barrier. But fortunately, Ben talked them out of it. Now after the coronation, they truly try to fit in and it works. He even appointed one of them royal councilor and his current girlfriend is one of them. Let’s go meet them.

Mal: Daughter of Maleficent and Hades, 16, full name: Maleficent Bertha, snarky, funny, selfish, caring, currently Ben‘s Girlfriend, spelled him but in the end, didn’t need it(or did she?)

Evie: Daughter of the Evil Queen, 16, nice, caring intelligent, charming, royal councilor, fashion designer, girlfriend of Doug(Son of Dopey) 

Jay: Son of Jafar, 16, protective, aggressive, flirty, star Tourney player.

Carlos: Son of Cruella De Vil, Full name: Carlos Oscar De Vil, 15, sweet, caring, shy, nerdy, animal loving, not so successful Tourney player.

But now, lets begin.

It was a sunny day in Auradon(like always). It was 8 a.m, an hour before the classes. Ben was in his office, preparing for a meeting he’d have in a couple hours and waiting for his friend and councilor Evie to show up. In the last few months, he decided to include the Vk‘s when it comes to the Isle so he appointed Evie his councilor. He was happy for having done this. Evie was perfect because she was a princess(not by rights but rather by behavior) but she knew what she was talking about. She wasn’t air headed like Audrey but was rather really smart. Evie finally showed up

„Hey Ben, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?“

Hey, E. Well, considering your previous successes with the Isle politics, and your interest about this topic, I wanted to ask you if you would like to attend my meeting with Grumpy in a few hours?“

„Let’s make that shorter, you don’t like him, I’m smart and his nephew’s girlfriend“

„I don’t want to blackmail or manipulate him, you’re just the best when it cones to the isle, ok?“

„First I wanted to say no but if I’m really your last hope, I’ll do it“ she let out an evil giggle, one of the things he loved about her.

„I want to object but I really need you so so be it, you’re the one“ he let out a little laugh as well. „The meeting will take place here in 4 hours and please don’t be late, ok?“

„Yeah, ok. What is this meeting about by the way?“

„I want to better the food and the stuff in general that gets shipped over to the Isle. Twenty years of living partly from trash are far too much“

„That’s so Ben. You just became King and instead training to lift smaller rocks, you lift the biggest one to immediately help the person under it“

„It’s what I think is right“

„It is. Maybe my experience will help“

„I‘m certain it will. Hey Evie, in the past months we never really had the time to talk about our lives. So, how are you?“

„Sorry Ben but I really have to go, I have a whole lot of preparation to do. maybe on the weekend, Ok?“

„Ok“.

It was now 12 p.m, Lunch time at Auradon prep. But like usually, Ben wouldn’t go to the cafeteria and rather eat a quick meal because your kingly duties can’t really wait. He’s eaten some lunchables because it was the only thing there. Many expect a king to dine fine all the times and enjoy it but he would only eat good food in restaurants on special meetings, meaning he only eats good twice or thrice a week and has to eat quick stuff the whole time and still stay fit.

Evie was the first to arrive. She wore a blue dress, matching her long beautiful hair in color. Evie always designed her dresses herself, giving everything she wore a homemade touch. In the past month, he developed strange feelings around her. But those feelings were much weaker compared to what he felt for Mal. 

„Too late?“ the blue haired girl asked sarcastically, showing off how proud she is about not being late. Before he could answer, Grumpy stepped into the room, looking really underdressed considering Ben, wearing a blue, yellow Tuxedo and Evie, wearing a dress.

„Oh, Evie, didn’t know you were here, nice to see you“ Ben knew Grumpy‘s voice and that wasn’t his regular one. It was kinder and warmer. Having Evie here is better than he anticipated.

„As you know, today, as the first topic, we wanted to talk about the food being send to the Isle and how to improve it“

„Yes, your majesty. The thing is, your majesty, if we just give out food and get nothing, the tremendous amounts of Yfood we have to ship to the Isle will cause massive losses for farmers.and charity wouldn’t be a secure way to give food“

„But giving trash to children is better?“ he said with a slight bitterness in his voice, his eyes going over to Evie who was strangely not affected by the dwarfs words.

She then began to speak up with her angelic, yet respect commanding voice. „Living on trash isn’t particularly nice. I myself had better stuff but I saw(heard) that other kids got sick and died. And they even fought for that trash with knifes you carelessly shipped on the isle“

„Evie, that’s the second topic, the shipping. Let’s concentrate on the first, shall we?“

„Just sayin“ 

„I know that the we all, the council of sidekicks, the council of heroes, even your father have made mistakes but we can’t turn back time and losing millions is not an option„ he said, bringing back his regular, more annoyed voice, yet staying respectful.

„Good for you that I have an Idea. Maybe we could make it a tax. Instead of money, a certain amount of the tax will be paid in food that we’ll ship on the Isle. A collector will collect it and then we’ll ship it on the Isle. The system will be upgraded in the next years but for now I think it‘s a good solution, right?“. Ben was utterly impressed. Evie had classes yet still found better solutions than he himself, sitting on this for a week.

„That is a good solution, Evie“ The dwarf stated, with impression written all over his face. „Now onto the second topic, shall we, your majesty?“

„Yes“ Ben said, knowing that the Dwarf wanted to change the subject after being defeated by a girl from the Isle who had this job for months, while he had his for years.

„We must have guards checking what gets shipped to the isle. We use it as our junkyard but as Carlos De Vil proved, the right stuff can even damage the barrier“

The dwarfs face was as pale as a ghost after Ben finished his sentence. The only thing he answered was a Stutter that resembled the sentence: „There’s a hole in the barrier?“.

Ben was sure that’s what he had said so he answered with „Yes but don’t worry, it’s closed and no mind on the Isle is great enough to accomplish something like that if we’re more careful in the future“

That got the color back in Grumpy‘s face and the dwarf regained his cool. „Well now that we have an example, I’m sure we can quickly apply those new security checks to the transport“

„Well, if we have nothing more to discuss, I suppose we’re done“

„It was a pleasure, your majesty. It was nice to see you too, Evie. Have a great day“

„Bye“ she said cheerfully.

The dwarf left the room, leaving Evie and Ben alone.

„Wow, Evie. You’re incredible, you should be Queen!“

„Thanks for the offer but fashion designer and full time Queen won’t mix well, I fear“

„You may be right. And I thought about the weekend. Would you like to go to the enchanted lake together, swimming a bit and relaxing from all the recent stress?

„Only us? I would love to. Don’t get me wrong, I love my friends but sometimes, it’s a bit much. I’m sure Mal can be much too?

„Yeah, she’s the love of my life but man, I sometimes only want to relax“

„Understandable. Btw. how would you describe this?“

„hmm, maybe a date between friends?“

„We have a date then. Let’s meet 10 a.m and stay well, until we don’t want anymore. Does that sound good?

„Yes, see you on saturday“

„Bye“

There she went. Doug was lucky to have her. He loved to see other people being happy with their girlfriend but Evie was like a treasure no one deserved. But he’s still happy for Doug, or maybe not.


	2. Was it really love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the most important chapters of this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I want to bring one chapter per week but I’m currently on vacation and before we reach our final destination, we are in a hotel where I have my own room so I wanted to write this chapter

Ben was really looking forward to his „date“ with Evie. He would be even gladder if today wasn’t such a stressful day. Normally on Fridays, he’d have some smaller meetings and nothing important. Monday to Thursday would be very stressful, the Friday was more chilled, Saturday could almost be called his free day and Sunday was pure torture. But today was different. After hearing that Carlos could damage the barrier, Grumpy had to share that fact with everybody. Now there’s a small panic among his higher subjects and he had to use all day to set things right. But in the end, it was his fault and he saved the situation so everything was fine.

Before going to his next and last meeting, with Arielle who came a far way to talk about the pollution of the seas, Mal came into his office. His girlfriend started to resemble an Auradon princess with every day she’s there. She can be who she wants but Ben likes a fusion between rebel, warrior and princess, a reason why he likes Lonnie so much. She stood there with her purple locks, giggling.

„So, Bennyboo, heard you’re going on a little date with Evie, heh?“

„Oh, so you heard?“

„The whole school knows. Dwarfs aren’t good at keeping secrets“

„I know“ he sighed, thinking about the grumpy dwarf. „Are you Ok with that?“

„If you were anyone else, No. If Evie was anyone else, no. But I trust the both of you“

„Good to hear, I plan to marry you one day“

„A bit quick but ok“ she smirked. „Hey, Ben. Would you like to go with me to the Magic Lake next Saturday?“

„Are you jealous Evie and I are going? Don’t be, sure, we can go. I mean, it’s the place where we had our first date, after all“

„Yeah, it’s magical“

„That’s even in its purpose and name“ he joked

„Yes, it is. Well, I didn’t want to keep the King from his true love, his job, so bye“

„Wait, didn’t you forget something?!“ 

„What?“

„this“

He came closer and then kissed her. He didn’t do that in a long time. It must have been long because Mal was completely taken aback.

„Wow, even out of practice your a great kisser“

„I’m just perfect“ he stated in a sarcastic tone, leaning in for another kiss. This time Mal kissed back and he could feel their passion. But it was kind of strange. He had never kissed someone with passion before but it certainly felt strange. But to not let Mal know, so she doesn’t worry about him, he kept his cool despite the weirdness only he could feel. Mal then left the room and he was alone again. The kiss was strange but he’s king, he must focus on his meeting to which he went minutes afterwards.

The meeting went well. The Queen brought her points and he agreed on doing something. Auradon is the land of the good people but it was easier not to steal stuff than to actively do good things and still being called a good person. After having to spend all morning climbing out of the pit he digged, he could finally attend school like a regular student. Every time he missed school because of a meeting, which were scheduled to not interfere too much in his school schedule, he had to work everything up. From time to times he wondered how he got used to that. But before he went into chivalry, his favorite Class, he was greeted by Audrey and Chad at his locker. Audrey wore a pink sweater with a skirt and golden shoes. It was her favorite color. Chad wore his tourney jacket, he never liked dressing as formal as Ben for example. The hallway was as busy as it could get. Ben hoped that they would just say hi and leave but no. Chad was a dumb douche, Audrey a bitch. They were only friends because of their families. Ben was nice to Chad nonetheless because well, that’s how he is but Chad‘s bullshit was too much to bear sometimes. If he had his father’s temper, Chad wouldn’t have survived those past years. Audrey just kinda became his girlfriend over night. He didn’t love her, he never loved anyone but many people liked prince and princess together so he just went along with it. Now their relationship has hardened. Ben didn’t attend training so his he knew practically nothing about Chad anymore. And the thing with Audrey was that she can’t give up. She wants Ben back and Mal way the way. Without a doubt that’s the reason she’s here, Chad just went along, he anticipated. 

„Hey bennyboo, how are you?“

„Good Audrey, thanks. But please quit calling me Bennyboo, we aren’t a couple anymore. Hi Chad, how’s tourney practice“

„Well, it would be nice if you’d attend it becau-„

„However“Audrey intervened „How are you with Mal? Can she dance, can she be a Queen?“ She asked so impertinent, a deeply hidden dark side of Ben wants to punch her for that.

„She’s good at dancing but not perfect. And she gets more and more used to queenly tasks.“ He kinda lied. Mal was mediocre at best at dancing and a little overwhelmed by the Queen stuff but she’ll get used to it, he hopes.

„Oh, thats nice“ She said trying to hide the anger of her being a good Queen but even with years of training, she couldn’t hide her disdain for Maleficent‘s daughter. Audrey hated Mal from the beginning but the humiliation she suffered on the tourney field where Ben pledged his love to Mal due to the Spell. Ben never told anyone, taking all The blame on himself for humiliating a princess. 

„I also heard you’re going on a picnic with Evie tomorrow. Why don’t you take Mal with you, does she annoy you?“

He was about to snap but stayed in his perfect King role. „No, but a King sometimes wants to relax. I’ll even do the same with Mal next Saturday. I still love her and it will always be this way.“

„Hm, Ok. Hope you have a lovely day“

„Thanks. Hey, don’t you have classes to attend?“

„I think we have to go, right Chad“

„Well, yes, I mean-„

„Perfect! bye, Ben“ she said as she dragged Chad away from Ben.

Now the first unpleasant thing of the day was done. He went to his class and like always got the best possible oral grade. He didn’t even really try, he just said what he felt was right. 

After the long and exhausting day, he went to bed at 22 O‘clock and slept like a stone. When he woke up, it was 8 p.m Saturday morning. The thought of it was enough to bring the very tired Ben out of Bed. Today was his „date“ with Evie. He loved swimming and even wants to bring food with him because well, who doesn’t like food. 

He immediately went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and prepare for the „date“. In the kitchen he was greeted by his mother, Belle, former Queen of Auradon.

„Wow, Ben. You’re shining like a diamond. I know kingly duties can be much but if you’re that grateful for weekend, you should reconsider being king“ she said jokingly.

„No, Mom, it’s something else. After the long meetings and the lots of trouble I had those past months, I thought that I could use a day off to go swimming at the magic lake. And who would be better than a fellow exhausted member of the kingly staff. Evie accompanies me“ 

„Oh, that sounds nice. But are doug and Mal ok with that? I mean, I know you’re loyal but wasn’t there a but suspicion?„

„No, Mal trusts me. And so does Doug with Evie.“

„Well then, have fun“

He wanted to fetch Evie from her dorm room but she wasn’t there so he went alone, hoping she’s already there. When he arrived, he first yelled for Evie, thinking she hasn’t arrived yet. He decided to wait a few minutes before calling her. Then he put his picnic basket on the ground and unpacked all of the sweets inside when suddenly Evie emerges from behind a pillar and scares Ben with a „Boo“. The very scared Ben stumbles backwards and almost falls into the water before being saved by Evie, holding one of his arms. She dragged him closer, leading to to him tumbling to her, falling and dragging her with him. He was on Evie on the ground which some people from the News may find interesting but he made sure nobody followed him. 

„Sorry Evie, you scared me“

„That was the point of me coming from behind the pillar and screaming „boo““ she said, causing him to smile. „And by the way, it takes more to hurt an isle girl than falling on her.“ That sentence made him giggle. Evie was one tough Lady. 

„So, what did you bring?“

„Some sweets, blueberries, Cola, Sprite, pie“

„Sweet. Wanna eat first or go for a swim?“

„Let’s swim first. Work, the treat“

„Ok but don’t cry if I dunk your your head underwater, ok?“

„Understood“

Both undressed, revealing Ben blue crown boxershorts and Evie‘s swimming suit. They both jumped in at the same time. But something was strange. As he dived, he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He felt more free than ever. He went deeper and deeper until he needed air. When he emerged from the water, Evie was already out. When he came here, he saw Evie as a funny sister who will always help him. Now she’s something else to him. 

The start of a tragedy..or maybe a happy end, who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Tell me in the comments and if you want, leave suggestions. And don’t worry, as the story progresses, it’ll get way darker.


	3. A new flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has to think about his feelings. (+Mal pov)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every chapter will include more than Ben‘s pov

When he emerged from the water, he began to see Evie differently. He had a strange feeling. He is... in Love. Yes, Ben has fallen in Love with her. He can’t explain why now, why not yesterday or the day before but it happened. And he had to do something, because Evie was his best friend and a romance may ruin that.

„And Ben, did you enjoy your dive? It was quite long.“

„Wh-what, yes, the dive. I like swimming deep. You always find the prettiest things in the deep“

„Is something wrong? You’re behaving strangely.“

„No, no, it is nothing“

„Ok, then. Would you like to eat?“

„Hell yeah“

They began eating all the sweets and fruits. Evie especially liked the jelly donuts and the blueberries. But hey were messy so when she had a stain on her lip, he removed it like he once did with Mal. Mal, that name once meant everything to him but now, it was like only Evie was important.

After finishing their food Evie suggested that they use the rest of their remaining leisure to go to the cinema. They quickly agreed on a movie. It was different with their respective partners. Doug was too afraid to watch horror and Mal thought of most as not bloody enough but Ben and Evie had the exact same Idea of a good horror movie. They settled on the 27th Saw movie. 

Upon their arrival, many eyes were on them. Nobody dared to make or ask for a photo because he had Evie. Isle Kids were still feared or hated, he came to realize. He hoped Evie and the rest don’t suffer from this too often. Evie wanted to read a prospect so Ben went alone to buy the tickets. When Ben went to buy tickets he got them for free. It was one of the things he didn’t really like about being king or royal. People will treat you differently and in Ben‘s opinion, everyone is equal but be it as it may. On his way back to Evie, a girl walked over to him. She was blonde and dressed in fine clothing and seemingly from some minor royal family branch. He knew all the high royals.

„King Ben, hello. My name is Sewa, I’m the grandniece of Snow White. I saw you and wanted to ask you if you may want to watch The new movie (Insert some romance bullshit) with me, if it pleases your Highness“

„Thanks for your kind offer but I’m going into the Saw movie with my friend and councilor Evie over there“ he said gesturing to Evie.

„You really want to be with a Vk? They are evil“ she stated, not considering who Ben‘s girlfriend is.

Ben never had an urge to hurt people. Quite the opposite, he likes peace. Not even when Chad insulted his friends he wanted to hit the Charming boy but this was too much. But what the girl said was just too much. He at least had enough intelligence and manners to not scream and hit her before he snapped

„Don’t you dare say that again. They deserve a chance and have already proven themselves and I don’t allow that somebody talks shit about them. So if you’ll excuse me, I want to know what kind of traps the Saw makers made this time.“

The girl‘s jaw dropped as Ben walked away, still feeling very angry. But when he saw Evie, his anger was washed away and he completely forgot the girl.

„Ah Ben, took you long enough“ 

„Sorry, ran into some girl thinking that she could get a date with me“

„That privilege is mine and Mal‘s alone“

„That’s right. So, shall we, my lady?“

„Well, where are the snacks?“

„Fuck. I’ll be back“

Ben didn’t ask what Evie wanted so he just took everything. Once they arrived in the room, the movie was about to start. They took their premium royalty seats(a nice part about being treated differently) and watched the movie. Halfway through, a very scary scene came in and it apparently was too much for Evie so she hugged his arm and buried her face into it. That’s when Ben felt the love he had for her. This urge to protect Evie was so great instead of encouraging words or laughter he just hugged her and didn’t let go until the scene was over. When it was, Evie only laughed about it. He pretended to do so too but in his mind, there was a fight. He loved Mal like an hour ago. Not „normal“ love but a love so great he couldn’t describe. But now it’s Evie he’s in love with. And his love for her is even greater than the one for Mal was. It was confusing but he had to get behind the secret. For everyone.

————————————

On the Isle, Mal was kinda Queen. She had a great turf, many people working under her and a reputation. But in Auradon, everything was different. She already knew that on the Isle but the amount of stuff that’s different is just overwhelmingly tremendous. So many rules to follow.

Every day, Mal had Lady training. She was trained to be a Lady that other Ladies would acknowledge. She thought it would be enough but it wasn’t. People still avoided her. Or worse, they are talking about her behind her back. Especially Audrey‘s been spreading rumors about her like she poisons animals for fun or other kinds of shit. She had some friends like Lonnie or Jane but it was shit when most of the school hates you,

Time with her most precious friends was sparse too. Before the Queen shit, she could enjoy Lunch with her friends and just be herself. Now she has royal dinners every day. And even with Evie, her own roommates, she can’t really interact. Evie is busy, she has a boyfriend, a little fashion company, is Ben‘s councilor and a student. She has less time than Mal. When they had problems, they could come to each other, talk, eat or just hug until morning. Jay was a tourney pro and has shown interest in R.O.A.R and Carlos has Jane, his Dog(technically the Campus dog but everyone agreed its his) and was a science nerd. Currently, Mal was almost alone. If not for Ben..

There was only one reason she learned how to be loved while being detested even after her good deeds. Ben. She loved him like nothing else in this world. She would stop this Queen training immediately but for Ben, she had to be a good Queen. The only thing she never did even if he wanted her to was to stop to use her powers. Mal trained nearly every day. Due to the length of her normal days, she could only train for half an hour a day but she still made progress. She wanted to keep the dark fairy in her intact. 

This day was a better one, however. The meetings were rather short and the dinner quite pleasant. She dined with Elsa who understood magical powers better than everyone else. Surprisingly Belle caught a cold, meaning Mal‘s dancing manners lesson was cancelled for that day. She was very grateful for that. All her friends had plans so she decided to stay in her room and watch a movie. When the movie finished she opened her phone to go one a social media site. But when she opened it, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Some grandniece of Snow White has made a picture of Ben hugging Evie in a cinema with the hashtag #Fromislegirltoislegirl.

She felt a wave of anxiety washing over her. Breathing was hard and thoughts of Ben leaving ran through her mind. Her eyes got green but not the „normal“ green. It was Neon green and not only her eyes but the air around her began glowing. Things began levitating and a crack in the window appeared. It took her around a minute to steady her breathing the levitating stuff came down. She concentrated on Ben. He doesn’t cheat. He’s good and honorable, he wouldn’t. She quickly texted him and then drank something to cool down.

—————

After the Movie Ben saw that Snow Whites grandniece went into the movie with them only to take a picture of them for revenge. She was truly stupid. Her family will kill her once they see she posted that picture. Ben would have to make a lot of explaining but in the end it wasn’t big of a deal. He was too happy to having had such a nice day with Evie. But his happiness got dampened when he saw that Mal texted him. She was clearly angry but he could explain himself. It wasn’t a big deal for Mal once she knew it. 

Ben was truly fucked. If he leaves Mal for Evie, people will say he only uses Isle girls as mistresses. If he doesn’t, he’s unhappy with Mal. And even if he can break up without bringing bad rumors upon the both of them, he’d have to get Evie. Evie is kinda happy with Doug. They are different in terms of everything. Fashion, music taste, movie but she is very fond of the dwarf boy. He is likable. Ben must first find out where his feelings come from. Maybe Evie spelled him. But would the kind hearted and sweet Evie do that? Ben was trusting hut he had learned his lesson about love spells months ago. 

Sunday was like always hell. While everyone else relaxes, he has to work for school and for the Kingdom at the same time. And this Sunday was especially shitty. The council of sidekicks has its year review meaning Ben had to write a review for every damn thing they talked about and every law he established, altered or abolished. He had no time at all to search for his answers. But luckily that also meant he had no time for Mal because it feels extremely awkward kissing and being with someone you once had a passion for. But as the gallant he is, he played this role.

On Monday he could go to school on the morning. First chivalry, then history. After those he went to the library where unfortunately he ran into the headmistress.

„Oh your grace, what are you doing her?“

„I’m trying to learn something about magic. I mean, I’m the King and I should know more about magic and I don’t want to annoy Mal with that so I try learning it the good old way, books“ He lied flawlessly and believable without considering to talk with fairy Godmother about. 

„That’s very good of you. Even if magic is restricted, we must still know about it. You’ll be a great king and if you have questions, just ask me, ok?“

„Thanks, FG. Bye“

„Bye“ She said as she went out. Ben would’ve liked to tell her about his problem but if one of the loves he felt was accomplished by magic he wouldn’t want anyone to know.

He searched for books that may answer his questions. He would have loved to just take books from he library of his castle but the real stuff about magic could only be found in the library of the school. Another perk of being the King is that no one asks if he lends a book. Normal students always get asked, not him. After hours of searching for books that may help, he stumbled upon a very old book. It was so dusty, it may haven’t been touched in centuries. „Ancient places and beings“ was the name. The lake is ancient so this might be the answer.

When the the library started to get fuller, Ben left. But unfortunately, he ran into Carlos. Carlos was no threat or anything but he’s one of the smartest students in school and very sensible. Ben felt like being shot a meter away from the finish line but he had to keep cool.

„Hey, Carlos. What is a tech genius doing in a library?“

„Oh, just getting some books about the earlier times of Auradon. You know, computers aren’t around that long so they don’t have every information. And you?“

„Studying magic to be a better king“ his body grew tense his mask began to crack.

„You ok?“ 

„Totally. I mean, why not. I have everything you could wish for“

„O..k. Well then, bye“

„Bye“

He sighed. That was an utter disaster. Ben knew how to stay cool in such moments but the weight almost crushed him. He quickly went home to study the book before it fell apart. 

He locked himself into his room, 100% ready to spend all of his free time with research. After 3 hours he found something about the Lake. It took him a bit to realize but he finally had his answer. It wasn’t a pleasant one to be sure but one nonetheless. He took a gulp after realizing what It means. The reason for his feelings are that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay excited for more and have a great week. And also write your theories in the comments


	4. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben now knows the horrible truth and has to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some answers

It was Mal, she was the reason. The section says this:

„If a spell is casted on a being, the Lake will rid the being of the spell and protect it from more spells if still in the water but beware, a mighty magical being may cast a spell that the Lake can’t get completely rid of.“

So the love he felt for Mal after the swim was just a feeling enhanced by the remnants of her spell.

„But the magic brownie I ate must have gotten rid of it“ he said aloud, not caring about the confusion he may stir. Luckily for him, his mother was sick and his father was taking care of her.

He searched for a few more minutes, then found another unpleasant answer in the very same chapter. It read the following:

„A spell broken by the Lake is not a completed spell. Anti spells are no longer effective as they only attack a completed spell. The only way to rid yourself of a broken spell is going into the a second time, after being dry from the first bathe.“

Meaning if he had taken a swim in those months, he would’ve been free earlier. But what does this mean for his future? He can’t marry Mal now. He must break up. But Evie will hate him if he breaks her best friend’s heart and besides, how will he get Evie from Doug. They like each other. So many questions and no one can really help him.

It was now 15:00 so he decided to fill out some royal decrees. That may help. But it didn’t. He couldn’t just get over the fact that his true love was Evie. He liked her from the very beginning but he never thought about love. 

„Does that mean if not for the wretched spell, by now me and Evie could have had a happily ever after?“ he whispered. An anger began to boil his blood.  
„Mal is the reason I’m in this situation.“ he whispered. His eyes started to glow red. It was a rare occurrence because Ben can tame his inner beast but not now.

But then he thought „It wasn’t her fault. It’s he mother I owe this to.“. When his anger was done and his eyes stopped glowing he thought about Mal‘s powers. She was a dark fairy without training. What made her that strong?

He quickly finished his decrees and went to eat. He couldn’t. His guilt, his anger, his sadness just wouldn’t leave him alone. He went to bed at 22:00 but couldn’t sleep so he just took sleep medicine. It took a lot of that but in the end, he could finally sleep.

He woke up Monday morning, 6 a.m. He slept long but not necessarily good. He had rings under his eyes and his perfect hair was ruffled. He quickly dressed himself, ate and packed his stuff. Today he had no meetings in the morning so he just wore some casual clothes. A yellow T-shirt with a pun on it, blue jogging trousers and sneakers. It kinda felt good not to dress like a king.

He quickly paced out of the house before his parents could see him. He loved them and despite the situation tried to take care of his mother but now he wanted to be someone else. 

He arrived at school where a great deal of people stared at him. Ben was known to also wear formal clothes so it was surely a surprise for them but nobody would say anything. 

„Must be how the Vks feel„ he thought as he went to his locker. The silence he caused faded away and most of the people started minding their own business again. Not so much Chad and Audrey, again.

„Hi Benny-, Ben, hi, how are you? I almost didn’t recognize you“

„I am fine Audrey, thanks for asking but very tired and my class starts soon and it’s good half the school away so..bye“

„Wait, Ben“ Chad said. „We need to talk about training. You seem fit but you haven’t been around in weeks. I know, kingly duties but this is important for us“

He sighed „I know and I’m sorry but as you said, being king is hard, very hard. I mustn’t make any mistakes until I have done a few good things“

„Yeah but we need you. And you can miss one or two dates with your girlfriends, right?“

„Woah, Chad. Who are my girlfriends?“

„Mal and Evie. Come on, you don’t have to hide anything, you keep one as mistress and the other as girlfriend, that’s ok. I mean, they’re only street rats“

Ben‘s eyes began to flicker after Chad‘s statement. In the last second, he tamed his monster. Luckily no one saw him but unfortunately, that made the, continue.

„If that was Audrey, I would punch you but those, do what you want“

„Mal is my girlfriend. Only her(„for now“ a voice whispered in his head). Do you understand!?“ He stated palpably angry

„Come on, you don’t have to get angry, we know“ 

„I knew you wouldn’t really be together with Mal because of her“

It was enough. Fangs started to form themselves in his mouth and the red in his eyes now glowed like light. He made a fist and punched Chad as hard as possible without killing him. He felt Chad‘s teeth And bones breaking as his fist dug into his face. The punch send him flying a few meters. 

The hallway went silent as they all looked at Ben. Audrey and some girls began to scream, causing mass panic. They all left until only a few were left.

Blood streamed from the prince‘s mouth as he tried to get up. He had help from Lonnie, looking incredulously in Ben‘s direction. 

Chad pushed Lonnie away and tried attacking Ben. He pulled out a knife. Some Charming heirloom he got from his father. He tried to stab Ben but the blade broke on Ben skin as he tried to block the blade with his hand. The confused Chad wasn’t ready as Ben punched him one more time. This time less hard and in the stomach. That knocked the prince out. 

„Bloody fuck!“ he screamed as he looked down on Chad. Only Lonnie was there. Audrey ran off.

„Why, Ben?!“ Lonnie asked as Ben transformed back.

„I swore an oath to defend and punish. I did“ He said as his eyes continued glowing. But after Chad was unconscious, he slowly transformed back and started to regret what he just said.

He picked Chad up and went to the infirmary with Lonnie. On the way he explained himself. It made Lonnie understand but she was still very angry.

„You could have killed him. Ben, did you see how strong you are. You’re not only stronger and smarter, you’re the king. That shouldn’t have happened“

„I made sure not to kill him. I know I did something wrong and I’ll be punished“

„Yup but I don’t think that you’ll just have to bake cupcakes. You broke so many bones. It will be worse“

„And I deserve every bit of it“

They arrived and gave the school doctor the unconscious Chad. He didn’t ask how and they could just go. When he showed up in physics, Fairy Godmother with a crying Audrey by her side waited for him. The fairy gave him a disappointed look before asking him and Audrey to get into her office. Once they arrived there, the theatre commenced.

„Chad and I were only trying to greet Ben and when Chad started to ask questions, he got angry and attacked him“. Audrey said as she sobbed. 

Fairy Godmother listened very carefully to find flaws in explanations but Audrey was good. „And Ben, would you like to tell us your part?“

„Gladly“. „When I came to my locker, Audrey and Chad greeted me but I had to go so I tried to leave but then Chad started accusing me of having Evie as a mistress and that I have dates when I should be at training. I told him that that’s not the case but he didn’t believe me and called them streetrats. The combination of this made me angry enough to punch him in the face. When he got up, he tried to use the pocket knife his father gave him to attack me. It broke on my skin and I knocked Chad out with a stomach punch and brought him to the infirmary“

„Ben, first you know that violence isn’t the answer and how did that knife break and the amount of force to do what you did to Chad is inhuman. How did you do that?“

„I know that and I’m sorry. Every punishment I could receive is well deserved. And somehow, I have beast like powers. But they only activate when I’m angry. So far, I could tame this side of me but not today. I’m ashamed of what I did“

„That’s good. But as you know. Punishment is inevitable as long as you are still a student. So the three of you will go into Remedial Goodness class. Audrey, you one week, Chad 3 weeks and Ben, you 10 weeks.“

„Why me!?“ Audrey asked incredulously. „I didn’t do anything“

„Well Audrey, witnesses said that you too insulted the Vks.“

That made her shut up. The punishment wasn’t too bad so he thanked her and continued his day until a sudden realization hit him. He’s having a dinner with the Charmingtons today. Normally he would love that. But he just beat the living shit out of their heir. He liked them but he wasn’t sure of that’s mutual now. He knew he’d need help so he texted Mal who unfortunately got sick too today. Can fairies even get sick? He didn’t know so he so he believed her and asked her if it was Ok if he’d bring Evie. Mal agreed and he texted her.

„Evie, I’m into some shit. Almost killed Chad today and I have dinner with his parents later. Mal can’t come so would you? Please!“

„A date is one thing. Protecting you from parents whose son you almost killed, harder but Ok.“

„Thank you so much. Wait, did you know what happened?“

„I do. They said you snapped and punched Chad. The whole school knows but nobody dared to tell you because you know. Don't anger the beast„

„Oh fuck, that’ll take time“

„Yup. So, when will it begin“

„20:00 in our castle. Don’t be late, otherwise I’m dead“

„Well if you haven’t explained that to your parents yet, you will be before dinner“

„Bye“

He closed his phone and made his way home. Normally he’d get driven to school but he cancelled the drive to get a bit time to think about everything. Why did that hit him that hard?

He know it wouldn’t be normal when he gets home but nothing prepared him for this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What made her that strong? Can you guess why? And if you ask about further consequences, those will be dealt with in the chapter to come. And the reason no one mentioned the dinner this day is that his parents wanted to surprise Chad and Ben didn’t want to spoil the surprise.


	5. Actions and their consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has to set a ton of things right.

He wasn’t prepared for what was to come. As he stepped into the castle he smelled...cookies. Someone made him his favorite cookies. He didn’t expect that. As he came closer to the kitchen he spotted his parents. They sat at the big table with a plate of cookies in front of them. When they saw him, their faces were filled with...guilt. 

„Son, we heard what happened today and, we must tell you something“ his father said.

„Ben, we should’ve told you earlier but we just hoped“ his mother exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

„What do you mean, exactly?“ Ben asked, not understanding what his parents wan to apologize for.

„The curse“ his father spoke up. „As you know, I was cursed. The spell was so deep and strong that it fundamentally changed my Dna. I could transform back but it was still a part of me. The doctors said that you may inherit it. It would be in your Genes too if you’re unlucky. We had hoped that you were in the clear so we never asked but today the monster broke out, didn’t it? He want to apologize because we never asked. We just hoped. That was terrible of us“

„No Dad, it’s ok. I learned that something was inside of me in the age of 5 but I learned how to control it. But today, when Chad insulted Evie as my mistress, I had to do something. I gave into my temper and I know I was wrong. I’m supposed to protect everyone. I’m sorry I disappointed you“

„You could never. It happened one time now. Let’s make it never happen again.“

„Right. And, what about the dinner?“

„We both agreed to do it. That way they’ll hear it from you and even if they don’t want to admit it, they trust you more than Chad or Audrey“

„Ok. And I asked Evie if she could come because Mal is sick.“

„Good idea. If they hear that Evie is the victim and she’s present, they’ll feel guilty. Besides, Evie is loved by the royals. She’d make a fine queen“

Ben‘s smile instantly dropped at those words „She is much better“ he thought. With the excuse to want to change his clothes, he went into his room and prepared for his meeting with Mulan today about royal guards but also made a pro and con list for Evie and Mal. Whatever he did, Evie was always the winner. He not only loved her but also knew that she’s the Queen Auradon deserves. After his meeting and a few cookies instead of a real dish, he went to his meeting, then back to school.

He managed to get more royal guards from Mulan for his new law to patrol the Isle. He also intended for them to make sure, everyone gets food. He was very content with his life in terms of ruling. He managed to get small things done and do greater stuff at the same time. His happiness was short-lived, sadly.

When he came to school, people stared at him. Not like this morning when he wore unusual clothing. They hate him. He knew that some Chad fans would be angry but he felt it coming from every side. He knew it’d be over in a few weeks but it was hard to bear. He couldn’t explain it to them all so he just took it. His mood only worsened when Mal, who said she was sick, came.

„Hey Ben, I heard you got into a fight today“ she said, sounding impressed and surprised.

„Can’t call it a fight if you destroyed your enemy“ he said trying and succeeding in hiding his new found anger towards her. He knew it wasn’t her fault but he couldn’t help it.

„Why did you destroy him. Heard he made you angry“

„He insulted you and Evie as my mistresses. Reason enough?“ he asked impatiently.

„You should’ve done that earlier“ She stated, looking satisfied.

„Shouldn’t have done it at all. Look, the school hates me because I punched an you because you’re the reason I punched him.“ He retorted

„Nothing new for me, Ben. So you might as well do it again“ she giggled

„No, I’d rather not. I will visit him today in hospital before dinner. Wait, aren’t you sick?“

„Got better. One of the reasons I’m here. Wanted to tell you that I’m available now.“

„Thanks but I already told the Charmingtons that Evie would come and that you’re sick. Two may be a bit much and you look kind of sick so people will understand that you want to go to school but not endanger royals“ he said. The part that he told them Evie would come was a blatant lie but he just couldn’t do it.

„Sad but I understand. Hey, I have to got to class so, see you later“

„Bye“.

He sighed. He must bring school behind him, then go to Chad and then explain why he did what he did to his parents.

The classes flew by rather quickly. And he got used to the disdain of his classmates and the teacher had enough sense not to make the king his enemy. Now, he had to visit the hospital. 

When he arrived there, a bunch of reporters stood before it. He knew that but it was hard nonetheless. When they saw him, they barrage of photos began. Question over question. When he got inside, his relief couldn’t have been bigger. The guards posted there by the Charmingtons prevented the reporters from entering. It was their hospital so they controlled who got in and who didn’t. He silently made his way to Chad‘s room.

It was greatly decorated on the outside. Flower bouquets everywhere and baskets full of sweets and fruits.The door was guarded by two big man. Heavily armored with the famous Charmington iron. When they started to mine their own iron, they noticed that this iron was magical like the lake. Seemingly every kingdom has something magical. The capital the Lake, Cinderellasburg the iron. The special thing about it is that it is almost indestructible. Like a liquid, it will go around the user and make him more resistant. It can’t be used as a regular sword because it needs a „host“. It’s very very very expensive. The only armor is the one they’re wearing and the only weapons are the ones they wield It almost resembles a normal outfit. He always wanted a weapon with this iron but when he learned about the price, he was content with his normal sword.

„Who wishes to pass?“

„Ben Florian Beast, Supreme King of Auradon“

„Your Grace, we were informed of your coming. You may pass but the limit is five minutes“

„Thank you“

He went inside. Chad was lying there, motionless. His face was broken. Ben began to feel guilty and a tear escaped him. 

„I’m so sorry, Chad. I couldn’t control me and now you’re here. I’m so sorry. Why did you have to provoke me?!“ he was louder than intended but fortunately, the guards didn’t hear him.

When his five minutes were almost done, he heard of voice he only knew too well, coming in. It was no other than the pink nightmare.

„What are you doing here?“ Audrey hissed. „Haven’t you done enough!?“

„I came to apologize to him.“

Him? Not me! You scarred me emotionally“

„I know that you’re lying and you know it too. Or maybe you’re too delusional to see it but it’s not the truth. Bye“

She hissed at him as he went out. The guards said goodbye and he made his way through the flood of reporters, into the limo and back home. Now only the dinner remains.

At 19:55 Evie arrived with her finest dress. A blue one, like always but it was more like the first outfit he saw her in. She was beautiful to be short.

„I’m not gonna save your ass if you kill him“

„No worries, that won’t happen“

„Not so sure, you really are a troublemaker“ 

He smiled. It was the first honest smile he had since the meeting. A few minutes afterwards, the Charmingtons arrived. 

„Your Grace, Adam, Belle. It’s nice to see you“ Cinderella said. He believed she tried to forget what happened but she couldn’t completely. She was a mother after all. The King didn‘t really say anything aside from the usual. Then the question.

„Is Lady Mal gonna join us today?“ The King asked 

„Sadly, Lady Mal got sick. But lady Evie, my councilor will join the dinner“

„Oh, that’s nice.“ The Queen answered, knowing that her husband was more blunt and would ask about the rumors.

When Evie came forth, the King and Queen of Cinderellasburg were amazed by her beauty.

„Lady Evie, it’s a pleasure to see you again“ The Queen stated.

„It’s my honor to dine with you tonight“

„Well then, shall we eat?“ Ben asked

The dinner commenced and it was wonderful. Evie knew exactly how to entertain royals with subtly praising their politics. But then came the other matter.

„We heard about the accident and wanted to hear what happened from the king“ King charming stated.

„Well, when I got to school from a meeting, Chad and Audrey were greeting me when I was at my locker. My class was half the school away so I had to depart but then Chad started talking about Training. When I told him that the kingly duties come first, he accused me of having fate when I’m supposed to be at training. I told him that’s not the case and then he confronted me about the rumors. Same as before, I explained him that it’s nothing so he said that I can keep as many street rats as I wish as mistresses and if it was Audrey, he’d punch me. And then, the Beast in me awakened and I punched him. After my first punch, he pulled out the knife heirloom you have given him and attacked me. It broke on my skin and I used a precise attack to knock him out and brought him to the infirmary. I was in the hospital, two hours ago.“

They King and Queen gave a pitiful look to Evie who somehow despite hating Chad was still hurt by his words.

„We had no Idea. We’re incredibly sorry for our son. We won’t press any charges and I hope we can forget this.“

„And I’m sorry for my behavior. Violence is never the answer and the curse is no excuse.“

„Thank you for telling us the truth, Your Grace“

After dinner, the Charmingtons quickly departed, not being able to look at Evie. Evie and him went into his room to be alone.

„Evie, I’m sorry for bluntly saying what Chad said. I should’ve warned you“

„No, it’s okay. I knew that he said something but that was just overwhelming. I thought we‘d finally be accepted by Auradon“

„They love you, the royals“

„Only the old ones. They still hate me, most of the Ak‘s.“

„I don’t„

He brought his mouth closer to her and then it happened. He kissed Evie. A small and quick one and he instantly regretted it but it felt freeing.

„I-I need to go“

„Ok“

He knew he shouldn’t have done that. Evie is his friends girlfriend and he’s in a relationship too. „Stupid child“ he thought as he began punching himself. When he controlled his self hatred, his nose was bleeding. Now or never, he has to break up with Mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw. All the royals knew about the possibility of Ben having the curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to get out one chapter a week. Leave suggestion and your opinionsM theories in the comments.


End file.
